Yule
by JuliaHart
Summary: Dos fiestas de Yule que marcaron algo en la vida de Theodore Nott, y como Draco parece estar siempre ahí para acompañarlo.
1. De nostalgia y recuerdos

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes aquí nombrados y todo el potterverso pertenecen a la única e inigualable J.K Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto__** Solsticio de invierno**__, del foro __**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

**De nostalgia y recuerdos**

Es el primer Yule que pasa sin su madre. Tiene siete años y han pasado apenas tres meses de la muerte de su progenitora. La sangre se le hiela al recordarlo. Al recordar como su padre la había matado, a sangre fría, con un Avada Kedavra. Recordaba como él mismo había visto todo desde detrás de una columna y como había tenido pesadillas todos los días que había podido dormir desde entonces.

Su padre ignora que él sabe que ha pasado. Todos habían creído la historia del "accidente" que su padre había inventado. Theodore no puede odiarlo más.

—Vamos, niño, arréglate ese cabello que llegaremos tarde por tu culpa. — le dice su abuela. Ella también vive con su padre y con él, y también asiste todos los años a la fiesta en la casa de los Malfoy. No puede recordar desde cuando concurre a esas reuniones, pero supone que desde que nació.

Su abuela tampoco parece quererlo. Nunca lo deja hablar, por lo que Theodore se ha acostumbrado y se ha vuelto un niño muy callado. Recuerda que quizás siempre fue un poco así, por qué con la única persona que hablaba era con su madre.

Su madre. No quiere pensar en ella. Era la única persona que hacía que su vida no fuera tan triste. Ahora no tenía a nadie quién lo ayudara a sobrevivir, estaba realmente solo.

Theodore se arregla el cabello tratando de convencer a su abuela que está bien así, y su padre lo reprime un poco por ser el que siempre los hace llegar tarde.

* * *

En la fiesta está completamente solo. No ha hablado con nadie, a pesar que todos los que lo ven le dicen algo cómo "¡Pobrecito niño, lo siento mucho por tu madre!" con una dosis de falsedad que es increíble que puedan poseer.

Theodore sabe que su madre tenía ciertas amistades, dentro de los que concurren a las fiestas de los Malfoy, pero también sabe que en el último año eso había cambiado bastante. Se había corrido el rumor que la madre de Theodore no estaba de acuerdo con los pensamientos del Señor Tenebroso, y era un secreto a voces que su marido era parte de los mortífagos.

Theodore entiende que su padre la mató por eso. Por que ella no podía pensar como él, y en un arrebato de furia él acabo con su vida.

Theodore se pasa todos los días pensando en hacer lo mismo con él.

* * *

Logra escaparse de la mirada de su padre y de su abuela por un rato, y decide esconderse. Abre una puerta cercana a la pista de baile y sale a un pequeño balcón. Está totalmente decorado con _velas _y a Theodore le parece un poco siniestro, pero se queda ahí. Cierra la puerta con suavidad y se sienta de espaldas a ella.

Theodore se siente muy inseguro sin su madre. Tiene miedo de que le pase algo a él, aunque al mismo tiempo no le interesaría que le pase algo porqué ya no tiene que hacer en esa vida. Y es algo raro de pensar para un niño de siete años, pero Theodore siempre ha sido muy inteligente para su edad, según su madre al menos.

No puede dejar de pensar en ella y en que nunca pudo despedirse. De repente, empieza a hablar, en voz alta.

—¿Mamá? —comienza, dubitativo. — Te extraño mamá. ¿Por qué no puedes volver y llevarme a donde sea que quieras estar? ¿Por qué me dejaste aquí solo, mamá? Papá es malo conmigo. Y la abuela no me quiere. Nadie me quiere aquí, mamá. ¿Puedes venir a buscarme? Por favor, mami. ¿Dónde estás, mamá?

Las lágrimas caen de las mejillas del niño, y no puede hacer nada para evitarlas. Quiere a su mamá, y ella no está con él. Quiere irse con ella, donde quiera que este. O que vuelva. O cualquier cosa que haga que estén juntos otra vez.

—Me portaré bien, te lo prometo. Nunca te haré enfadar, cómo esa vez que rompí el jarrón del abuelo. Fue sin querer, en serio mamá. Por favor, ¿Dónde estás? Quiero ir contigo. Por favor…

De repente, la puerta detrás de Theodore se abre. Él se gira, encontrando al hijo de la familia Malfoy. Draco y Theodore se han visto antes, sus padres tienen una relación laboral bastante estrecha que hace que se reúnan a cenar con frecuencia.

Pero nunca antes habían estado solos. Cuando sus padres los mandaban a jugar para que no escucharan el resto de la conversación, el rubio se retiraba a su habitación y Theodore se quedaba en los jardines o escondido en el baño.

— ¿Estás llorando? — le pregunta Draco, sin saber que hacer. Su padre le ha dicho que no debe llorar delante de las personas, y Draco creyó que para todos era lo mismo.

— Claro que no. — responde Theodore, a la defensiva, limpiándose las traicioneras lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas.

—Si, ¡lo estás! — exclama el rubio, triunfalmente. — ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No has recibido regalos?

Theodore trata de ignorarlo, pero el niño es insistente. Lo mira fijamente hasta que Theo tiene que responder. — No es eso.

— ¿Y que es? — Draco tiene su misma edad, y es bastante curioso. De repente, Theodore siente que Draco lo toma de la mano. Nunca lo han tocado así, le recuerda a su madre. Su madre era la única que lo abrazaba o lo tomaba de la mano.

Por un momento, Theodore se siente un poco mejor. Aunque el sentimiento desaparece al recordar a su madre una vez más.

—No llores. — le dice el rubio. — Me quedaré aquí y podemos jugar a algo si quieres, o sentarnos, o lo que quieras.

Theodore le agradece silenciosamente y ambos se sientan en el suelo, con las manos aún tomadas, perdiendo sus cabezas cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.


	2. De muérdago y propuestas inesperadas

**De muérdago y propuestas inesperadas**

Theodore no entiende. No entiende todo eso de la fiesta de Yule y su significado, y por qué su padre lo obliga todos los años a asistir al baile organizado por los Malfoy. En serio que no entiende.

Nunca le ha gustado esa celebración. Toda la gente demostrándose (o fingiendo) amor, intercambiando regalos y sonriendo a cada momento. Es absurdo. Y molesto. Y aburridísimo.

Siempre es igual: Pasa toda la noche saludando a conocidos de su padre, aparenta escucharlos y se quiere morir ahí mismo. Los únicos regalos que recibe son de su padre y de su abuela, obsequios caros con la finalidad de ser mostrados en el baile para la envidia de los presentes. Luego llega el momento cumbre: todos bailan mientras él se escapa al jardín por un poco de paz hasta que su padre lo vuelve a llamar para presentarle a alguien y el ciclo comienza una vez más.

Ese año no cree que cambie nada. Se viste con un traje de gala que le ha comprado su abuela, que (por fortuna) es de color negro sin ninguna extravagancia. Su padre lo reprende por tardarse y su abuela suelta algo sobre su pelo despeinado y parten hacia el infierno.

* * *

La mansión de los Malfoy está completamente decorada en plata y verde, igual que todos los años. No podía ser de otra manera, evidentemente. Lucius y Narcissa los reciben, con sonrisas demasiado falsas para su gusto. Trata de ignorarlas porque sabe que (casi) ninguno de los presentes está sonriendo realmente y que todos están aparentando algo que no es.

Detrás de ellos, está Draco. Draco saluda a la gente y habla con ellos, y todos murmuran algo como "¡Como ha crecido el niño!" o "¡Será un gran heredero!" cuando se alejan de él.

Theodore se le acerca y le tiende la mano, su cara sin ningún tipo de expresión. Draco le da una leve sonrisa torcida, por qué tantos años de conocerle le han enseñado un poco de la personalidad de Theodore, y sabe que odia como nadie estar ahí en ese momento.

Draco sonríe por que sabe que no son tan diferentes como Theodore quiere pensar.

* * *

Casi tres horas después, un banquete bastante apetecible y muchas conversaciones banales y estúpidas, comienza la hora del baile.

Hay una pequeña orquesta que empieza tocando un vals y las parejas salen a bailar. Theodore -aprovechando que su padre se levanta a bailar con una mujer que recuerda haber visto en su casa un par de veces- se escabulle hacia uno de los balcones cercanos a la gran sala donde se lleva a cabo el baile.

No se da cuenta que a unos metros de él, Draco observa atentamente todos sus movimientos.

* * *

Theodore saca una cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, toma uno y vuelve a guardar el resto. Lo enciende con aire aburrido mientras observa la vista. Los jardines traseros de la Mansión Malfoy son realmente hermosos, debe admitir.

El cielo está cubierto de estrellas y la luna resplandece pálida sobre su cabeza, hay un suave viento que Theodore siente porque se ha dejado su chaqueta dentro. Se arremanga las mangas de la camisa, cosa que si viera su padre lo reprendería. Pero su padre no está ahí, así que Theo es libre de hacer lo que se le antoje. ¿O no?

De repente, el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse lo hace salir de su ensimismamiento y se gira sorprendido para ver al recién llegado. Se sorprende un poco al ver al heredero de los Malfoy frente a sus narices.

Draco se le acerca sin hablar, le quita el cigarrillo de la mano y le da una larga calada antes de apoyar los codos en la barandilla del balcón, mirando hacia los jardines. Theodore se sitúa a su lado, de la misma manera.

—Me sorprende que no estés bailando con alguna incauta joven, torturándola con tu perfección o algo así.

Draco le echa un vistazo reprobatorio antes de contestar.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Mi abuela dice que están buscándote una compañera para cuando heredes la fortuna de tus padres y le aconseja a mi padre que haga lo mismo conmigo.

Draco suspira, le han hablado del tema toda la fiesta y sus padres quieren que conozca a todas las chicas ahí presentes (que para ellos son adecuadas).Piensan que, cómo está en su último año en Hogwarts, debería ir buscando una muchacha para contraer matrimonio en los próximos años.

—Es cierto. Por eso estoy aquí. Escapando del suplicio de conocer a todas esas estúpidas crías. No las soporto, me están persiguiendo desde que llegaron. Mis padres opinan que debo casarme pronto.

Theodore lo mira, entendiendo. Su abuela piensa lo mismo, que debe casarse ni bien salga de Hogwarts y tener una familia.

Le vuelve a quitar su cigarrillo que se ha consumido un poco en las manos de Draco y le roza los dedos. Draco lo mira, mordiéndose el labio inferior sugestivamente y Theo sabe que recuerda.

Recuerda esas noches en Hogwarts que, pasados de alcohol –o no.-, follaban hasta el amanecer, rebelándose ante la sociedad en que las había tocado nacer donde lo que hacían era un pecado y una abominación.

Theodore sabe que le gusta Draco, aunque se lo niega a sí mismo porque también sabe que es algo imposible. Aunque primero le había parecido imposible que alguien como Draco pudiera acostarse con él, y aún así había sucedido. Pero Theodore nunca se da falsas esperanzas ni se hace ilusiones.

Theodore tiene que dejar de pensar cuando los labios del rubio se posan sobre los suyos, haciendo presión y delineando su labio inferior con la lengua. Theo reacciona en cuestión de segundos, situando sus manos en la nunca de Draco y acariciando su cabello. Draco coloca sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Theodore, apretándolo más hacia él.

Cuando Draco comienza a morder ligeramente ese punto detrás de su oreja, Theodore siente que se va a desmayar ahí mismo y decide que es suficiente.

— ¿Por qué haces cosas como esta?

La respuesta de Draco es señalar arriba de sus cabezas, donde hay una rama de _muérdago _que está seguro que fue un plan del rubio. Theodore no puede evitar sonreír un poco, por que eso del muérdago siempre le ha parecido una tontería pero en ese momento no puede estar más agradecido.

—Sabes que siempre me has gustado… —empieza Draco, un poco nervioso pero bastante seguro de sus palabras. Theodore lo mira sorprendido porque no, no lo sabía. — Y tengo un plan. Podríamos fugarnos, juntos, digo, si eso quieres, claro.

Theodore lo vuelve a mirar como si estuviera loco, porque es el plan más trillado que ha escuchado en toda su puta vida pero le sonríe.

—Si, podríamos.

—No soporto más la presión de mis padres. Con esto de que me case y todo eso, ¿sabes? No quiero casarme. No estoy listo, supongo.

—Yo tampoco.

Draco le da una mirada nerviosa, antes de proseguir. —Podríamos vivir en algún lugar lejos, siempre he querido conocer América. Pero cualquier lugar estaría bien, si vienes conmigo. En serio. Tenemos dinero, podríamos hacer lo que queramos.

Theodore no está seguro que sea buena idea, pero las palabras del chico se le cuelan en el cuerpo y le llenan el alma de una sensación de esperanza y alegría.

—Y podríamos casarnos algún día.

Draco ríe pero lo besa, con una suavidad que Theo no le creía capaz de tener. No cree que consigan hacer lo que están proponiendo, pero para Theodore es la primera fiesta de Yule que pasa sonriendo y eso es lo importante.


End file.
